One jar of glitter
by divergentshadowhunter365
Summary: Its starts with a simple accident whilst preparing for dinner but Magnus,Alec,Clary,Jace,Izzy,Tessa and Simon soon realise that danger lies ahead and the evenings events are part of something much bigger... Magnus is in danger of his past catching up with him and destroying the present, and killing them all. Includes Malec, Clace and Sizzy. Rated "T" for mild language, no lemons.
1. The Accident

"ALEC!" Magnus called out "where is my glitter?"

"I hid it" Alec sighed "you are not wearing glitter to dinner with my parents"

Magnus pouted "why not?" Alec out his face in his hands "Because, we want them to think your even slightly normal!" Magnus flicked his finger lazily using magic to make a sad face emoji to float into the air. "HEY. I am PERFECTLY normal. Aren't I so normal Chairman? Chairman thinks so. Doesn't he? Good boy…" Alec wandered off sighing as Magnus rolled onto the couch with he cat. As Alec walked by he raked his hand through the emoji causing it to disappear with a gentle 'pop'. Magnus, without looking up caused a cat emoji to float right above Alec's head "Magnus…" Alec sighed exasperatedly "Stop with the weird faces" Magnus immediately threw a shoe at his head "no!" Alec made a weird 'GARGHGGHEFSRFSD' noise and fell backwards. Magnus burst into uncontrollable laughter. Alec felt a grin bloom across his face. He loved messing around with Magnus; it was what he lived for, and why he loved Magnus. He hated to ruin it, but they HAD to get ready " Magnus, we gotta get ready! Dinners in 2 hours, and you spend half of that on make-up!" Magnus smirked " well where's my glitter?" Alec closed his eyes and tried not to laugh "**_Magnus."_**

Magnus batted his eyelashes innocently " yes?" Alec smiled and threw a balled up suit at Magnus "get dressed- and _this _suit. Not the rainbow one" Magnus hurled it back at him " Get me my glitter first"

"**_NO"_**

**_"_****_YES"_**

Alec sighed. "No way Magnus. Come on, just once?" instead of responding, Magnus clicked his fingers. Alec saw the look on his face and ran to the nearest mirror "**_MAGNUS_**"

Magnus giggled

"How is this funny? Were going to dinner with my parents, and my hair is BLUE. ELECTRIC BLUE"

"Ill change it back-"

"Thank god"

"-Once I get my glitter"

Alec sighed. "No glitter Magnus. No, no, no, no, no, no" Magnus stretched back on the couch " fine then. Have a nice dinner with that hair"

"I swear to god…." Alec looked around the apartment, until he saw a large watermelon. He, without warning, picked it up and hurled it at Magnus's head. It exploded over his carefully spiked hair ruining his style. "ALEC" he yelped jumping up. "You've ruined my hair! Alec raised his eyebrows " I've ruined **_your _**hair?"

"Shut up" Magnus summoned a peach and hurled it at Alec. He easily dodged it. " Magnus, I'm a shadowhunter, your gonna have to try harder than that." He sighed. Magnus raised his eyebrows, a mischievous glint in his eye " oh yea?"

No more than two minutes later Magnus is chasing Alec around the apartment pummeling him with various fruit. Alec grins at Magnus as he backflips over the couch "Still haven't hit me!" Magnus grinned "BY THE ANGEL IT'S A RAVENER" Magnus yelled pointing out the window. Alec turned, distracted, and Magnus hurled a pineapple at the back of his head. There was a bang and a yell. "ALEC"

Yelled Magnus. What had he done? "MAGNUS" He heard a faint yell and the light died down. Magnus looked at the scene before him and whispered, "You have _got_ to be kidding me…"


	2. The Phone Call

"Magnus are you serious? Really? You **_idiot_**." Tessa had been more than mildly alarmed when she called received a call from a Magnus who seemed to be half sobbing and half hyperventilating. She had thought there had been a death or an attack, but no. He had done something almost impossible. But then a gain she shouldn't be surprised. **_Nothing_** was impossible with Magnus. Literally nothing. He had, on occasion, called her because he had managed to freeze The Chairman into the middle of a solid block of milk. Repeatedly. But this, even Magnus should have been able to avoid situations such as this one. It was crazy! "I know" Magnus sniffled bringing her out of her mind. "But I don't know how to change him back" When Magnus had seen what he had done he hadn't believed it. He had called for Alec, in case he was hiding and playing a prank on him. He had taken about half an hour of making excuses for himself until it hit him like a brick. He had slowly sunk to the floor. He had cried and wailed. He needed Alec to comfort him, to tell him everything would be alright. He felt he was in a bizarre nightmare. He wanted to wake up, to roll over and gaze into those blue whirlpools set so deeply into Alec pale, perfect face, and know he as safe. He felt so weird, his chest ready to explode from the heartache, the surprise, and well, wanting to burst out laughing. Tessa had, but had promptly stopped when she heard Magnus's wails reaching fever pitch. "Magnus!" she had explained as he made sounds she was surprised he ears were capable of hearing without exploding "why are you-your drunk aren't you? Alec is not a-" " YES HE IS" Magnus had yelled. "I AM PERFECTLY SOBER. THIS IS HAPPENING." Before wailing some more. She had now, after 10 minutes of soothing and comforting calmed Magnus down enough to tell her what had happened. " What do you mean you **_don't know how?_**" this was bad. She certainly didn't know. "I mean I dot even know how it happened. I think that pineapple had some, I don't know, residual magic on it. I don't have a clue. That why I'm calling you." Tessa sighed. She had been getting him out of impossible situations for a couple of hundred of years, and they were close friends. But this… how did this even have a solution? "I don't know any more than you do Magnus." She sighed. She was fond of Alec, having only met him as a baby, she had heard many, many, many **_detailed_** stories about him from Magnus. And he was making Magnus so happy, it would kill him to lose him. She knew what it was like to love and lose. "Wait…" she said, mostly to herself "What? What? Tessa? What?" Magnus cried " shhhh thinking" she mumbled " I think, we could get Jem- no, brother Zachariah- to see if he can do some silent brother stuff. You know? And since its Jem- oh you know what I mean- maybe he could do it without telling the Clave?" Magnus smiled, in spite of himself " you know **_this_** is why we are friends" he said "oh? I thought is was a mixture of the fact that I put up with your complete idiocy, frequently get you out of shit, don't act on it when I feel like murdering you and not being embarrassed be seen with you and your wardrobe in public?" Magnus out of habit (even though she couldn't see) rolled his eye and replied with a smirk "Now your lying about that. Even Alec gets embarrassed at times" not that wiped the smirk off his face. Tessa sensing his silence gently said "he'll be okay, Magnus. He will. Ill be round in 10 to pick _it_ up. In the meanwhile you better think about your little appointment." Magnus frowned "my what?" Tessa sounded surprised. " You forgot? I mean dinner with Robert and Marsye-" "OH **_SHIT_**" Magnus yelled " WHAT CAN I DO? ROBERT ALREADY HATES ME" "Magnus calm do-" "THEY'LL THINK IVE MURDERED HIM. OR SOLD HIM. OR **_EATEN HIM. OH GOD_**" At that point Tessa gave in "be round in ten bye!" "TESSA DON'T YOU DA-"

She hung up on him. "OH FOR FU-" Magnus exploded into a loud torrent of swear words many of which weren't even in English and may have been the reason he was no longer welcome in Peru. He looked over at the large pineapple in the corner of the room wearing Alec's favorite shirt and sighed. "I'm in deep shit now aren't I?"


	3. The Visit

" I will **_fucking kill you. Magnus. I will actually FUCKING MURDER YOU"_** Clary yelped " Jace! Stop!" Jace turned towards Clary, looking slightly demented " clary. He turned my _parabati _into a **_pineapple_**. How is that even _possible?_" Clary sighed. " I'm fairly sure it was an accident. Magnus and Alec live for each other. Magnus will save him. Don't worry." Jace groaned running his hand through his hair for the hundredth time that day. It was giving him a headache "_Clary._ How would you feel if you were turned into a pineapple?" "Fruity?"

"_Clary__**"**_

"Sorry."

**_"_**Well if someone hurt you, at all, I would tear them apart."

"I'm touched"

"**_Clary"_**

She stuck her tongue out at him and giggled. Jace smiled, and twirled a strand of her hair through his fingers "I'm still here." Magnus remarked his voice dripping with amusement. Clary jumped away from Jace as if he was on fire. _Ironic_ she thought.

_"__Anyway"_ he said glaring at Magnus. The look on his face was like he wanted to grab a sharpie and write 'moment ruiner' on Magnus's forehead. Preferably a permanent one. " How the hell am I supposed to 'become Alec' for dinner? Not possible." Magnus and clary exchanged meaningful looks.

"Oh. That doesn't look good"

Clary just rolled her eyes while Magnus muttered under his breath " how does she put up with him" "do you remember when we had to pair up with downworlders? In Alicante?" Jace nodded, still not getting it " well remember the ruin? To get a downworlders power? Well if I put the rune on you and Tessa, you'll get her power." Jace didn't understand " what? You mean the warlock from the wedding? But, how will being able to do magic help me?" Magnus turned to Clary. " Does he really not get it yet? How stupid is he?" Clary elbowed Magnus " nobody told him what Tessa can do dummy" She turned back to Jace. " Tessa isn't actually technically a warlock, I guess. She doesn't have a warlocks mark. And she can well… oh god you explain its too complicated for me" Clary cried exasperatedly. She ran her fingers through her long red hair. Seems like another habit she was picking up from Jace. She'd rather pick up knife throwing to be honest. Her training was going well, but she had a hard time concentrating when Jace was training her. At least 20% of the time was spent… well… " Clary is he messing with me?" Jace asked his eyes wide, pulling her out of her thoughts. Clary smiled. Seeing Jace out of smartass mode and into 'are you shitting me' mode was, to be frank, adorable. Thought she was pretty sure that Jace wasn't really going for the adorable approach, more the 'get the fuck away from Clary or ill dismember you' one. " Yup he actually is." She said shrugging "even the bit about the flying?" Clary glared at Magnus " everything _apart _from that." "And the bit about the possibility of extra limbs" Magnus put in helpfully. Clary glared at him. " Where's Tessa?" she asked. "She's delivering Alec to the silent city. She knows a silent brother, and he can help." "AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ME?" Jace yelled. "I didn't? Oh, well I have now." Magnus smiled at Jace _just _to get him madder. Jace was practically boiling over at his point. "Stop it you two" Clary said eyeing the two of them.

That second a gaping hole opened in the wall and Tessa came stumbling through. The portal's wall shimmered blue before it closed up. She was frantic looking. "Robert… and Marsye…"

she was doubled over panting. " they were… silent city…"

Magnus jumped up and pulled her over to the couch and sat her down.

" They were at the silent city, they think you've killed Alec…"

"Oh god…" Clary muttered "were in trouble now"

**_A/N: OMGGGG thank you! i wasn't expecting any reviews! YAYAY! Guys, if you want a new chapter plzzzz review! _**

**_thank you!_**


	4. The Problem

_**A/N:**_

_**Enjoy the chapter!**_

_**if you like it pleaseeeee follow or favourite it i will update **_**_regularly_**

"Oh god" Magnus jumped up " Clary the runes-now" she quickly inked the rune over Jace's forearm and Tessa's shoulder. She stepped back. " Is it working? Tessa, show him how to change and if he can. Magnus! Something?" Magnus tossed a random shirt of Alecs at them. "This should work" Tessa handed it to Jace and began to show him what to do. Clary ran over to Magnus " what are you doing?" She asked. He was frantically pulling off his watch and making a cup off coffee. "Magnus?" He grabbed the coffee cup from the expensive coffee machine and dropped the watch in. "MAGNUS. WHAT THE HELL" He looked up at her "what?" "You were borrowing that watch off Jace." "Well shit." "Why did you even need to do that?"

Magnus pointed at the watch. "It's stopped. That's our excuse if we're late" Magnus said as if it was obvious. "Magnus…" Clary said sounding exasperated "that's what magic is for" Magnus shrugged "it's more fun. Also, I _really _needed a cup of coffee." Clary opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a scream. She whipped her head around to see Jace on his knees his head in his hands "_Jace!" _she cried and ran towards him. She got on her knees next to him and wrapped her arms around him "Jace!_ Jace! Jace?"_ He flew backwards, and hit his head hard on the hard floor. Clary heard the sickening crunch and screamed "_Jace!"_ She turned her head to look up at Tessa " What happening? _Help me!" _Tessa was behind him in a flash, holding up his head. "Keep him still" Tessa commanded. "What's going on?" Clary yelled, "I don't know Tessa cried, looking ragged "the first change is hard, but this… it might have something to do with the magic done on Alec." Jace's eyes were screwed up shut tight, and he was yelling, flailing his arms. Clary felt her heart ache at the sight of it. Suddenly one of Jace's arm hit clary full on in the face. She screamed and fell back. Magnus ran over snapping out of his daze. He had been standing there in a gaze of horror the entire time. All this, over a jar of _glitter?_ God, he had been so stupid. " She's unconscious," he muttered. Blondie really was strong. "Magnus, what can we do? We've got to hurry!" "You think I don't know that? Robert is just itching for a chance to-" There was a crash and a splintering of wood. Izzy and Simon stumbled in the now broken door in full shadowhunter gear. "_CLARY!"_ Simon yelled, sprinting over and sliding to his knees beside her. He pulled out his stele and drew an _iratze_ on her forearm. At the ascension, just as Simon was turned, all the memories had come flooding back. Everything. Since that, he and Clary had become closer than ever " What happened?" he cried. Just as Magnus was about to reply, Simon narrowly dodged one of Jace's flying arms "oh." Izzy ran in at full speed grabbing Magnus "Where's my brother?" she yelled "Pineapple…" Clary mumbled, stirring then letting out a meek squeal as Simon pulled her into a strong hug. Shadowhunter training was going well for him "Like Clary said" Magnus said looking on the verge of tears " he's a…" he bit his lip holding back tears. "A…" "Well mom and dad think you've killed him. And they're _really _mad" Magnus couldn't help but roll his eyes "_Really. _I _never_ would have guessed." "Magnus!" "But we're not even due for another-" Magnus looked at the wall clock "-25 minutes" Isabelle shook her head. "That's not it. When shadowhunters are born-" Magnus interrupted "God Izzy. I'm a warlock. I know all of this. Sometimes a warlock will be called in to cast some spells. I cast yours." He said nodding at her "really? Sorry, anyway, the warlock called in sounding crazy saying he was most likely dead from a powerful spell. They went crazy" Tessa looked up "id say that was why they were at silent city. To alert the silent brothers of a rouge Warlock. Don't worry Magnus. You're a highly respected, important Warlock. They wont believe them" she reassured. But Izzy just turned to Magnus with wide eyes "but that's the problem. They wouldn't listen. Mom and dad went crazy, and called the Warlock. They-"

She was cut off by one final, deafening yell. "**_Jace!_**" Clary yelled reaching for him. Simon held her back. "Clary! No, he'll be fine! Just stay back!" Jace was curled up in a ball, no skin visible, his head and neck covered. There was a faint groan "Clary..? Jace lay back. His skin was now very pale, with jet-black hair falling into his eyes. His now, deep blue, sparkling eyes. "Well, I _officially _feel like shit" Jace groaned. Clary sprung (having elbowed Simon in the gut) into Jace's arms "Oh my _god. _Are you ok?" She had tears in her eyes "You were… You… I thought…" Jace paled even more "I wasn't that bad, was I?" "You were bad enough to punch Clary in the face…" Simon muttered. Jace looked like so pale he could be dead. It didn't help that Alec was naturally pale "_By the __**Angel.**_ Clary are you ok?" he asked hugging her "Yea Simon _iratzed _me" Izzy who had been pacing up and down yelled out "Well I'm _so sorry _to break up the moment but Mom and Dad have sent a _crazy warlock _to _kill Magnus_. And anyone else with him"

Silence fell.

"And young lady, that includes you too"

_**A/N:  
DUN DUN DUN**_


	5. The Warlock

_**A/N: I really hope you like this chapter. i wasn't really too sure. but **_**_whatever!_**

**_Im writing a Clace oneshot, so if you want to read that, ill publish it!_**

**_Anyway back to the story!_**

Isabelle whirled around to see a tall sinister looking man standing behind her. She wouldn't have thought he was a warlock if he didn't have two red horns as his demons mark on each side of his head. He had a scared face, and a long scar from the outside of his left brow to his chin. He had dark eyes without whites. He was, she thought, the most terrifying thing she'd ever seen. Before anyone could reply he twisted his hand, blue sparks flying, making Izzy fly through the air smashing against the wall with scream and a thump "_IZZY!" _Simon roared,

"Let her go."He growled slowly standing

"Or I will **_Kill you_**"

The warlock raised his eyebrows "My dear son, I don't believe you are in such a position that you can really negotiate" He said in a patronizing tone.

Before Simon could speak the warlock twisted his hand. Izzy gasped, her hands flying to her throat, gasping for air "Leave her alone!"

Simon yelled, tears forming in his big brown eyes "_Please"_

The warlock sighed and dropped his hand. Izzy coughed and gulped in air. "_Simon"_

She croaked.

Magnus just stood there in horror.

It couldn't be.

It can't be.

"**_Artis_**"

He whispered in horror "No"

The man grinned " Oh yes"

Clary looked at Magnus "You know this psychopath?"

The man looked at her with poison in his eyes "Be quiet my dear, or you join Miss Lightwood over there" He growled

Jace stood up

"If you _dare _come_ near _Clary, I will tear you to pieces. Don't even think of even _touching _her."

The warlock gasped. "So this is the Rune Girl… child of Valentine…such powers…" He walked over to her examining her face. She didn't dare breathe. He racked a scarred hand across her face. Jace stood up and shoved him away, putting a protective hand around her waist

" I said _don't touch her_."

The man cocked his head to one side

"Ah the lightwood boy? No… he is under magic isn't he… Oh!"

He exclaimed like an overexcited child " I understand…" He twisted his fingers. Jace's rune faded away and his features twisted back to his own.

"You are the Herondale boy"

Jace turned to Magnus "How did he remove my rune? Is that even possible?"

Magnus didn't look at him, just continued to stare at the man

"It shouldn't be… but it is. For it."

The man turned to look at Magnus. "Now Magnus. That's quite rude, isn't it?" the man turned to Clary.

"Now, the possibilities, of what I could do… if I could, experiment…"

He smiled at Clary. His teeth were white, but sharpened. "Imagine what I could do…" Jace shoved Clary behind him and punched the man in the face with a sickening crunch of bones

"**_YOU" _**

_Punch _

**_"_****_WONT"_**

_Punch_

_**"**__**TOUCH HER"**_

****The warlock doubled over, and his loss of concentration caused the spell on Izzy to break. She tumbled to the floor and Simon ran over, holding her and giving her a strong _iratze. _The warlock stood up with a roar and hurled Jace against the wall.

"Wrong move _Herondale._"

He turned to Magnus "Listen _Brother, I _fell in with the stupid lightwoods to get close to you. _I_ told them you had killed Alec_, I_ made the spell to change him, and I will kill you and _everyone _you love."

He grabbed Clary by her neck and pulled her up. "_NO!"_ Jace roared scrambling to get up. The warlock flicked Jace back against the wall. Clary struggled but with a blue spark she was frozen. "Guys…" Simon called "HELP! Magnus! IZZY'S NOT BREATHING!"

"Oh!" The warlock exclaimed.

That would be my spell, she's got minutes left." The warlock smiled proud of himself "good luck fixing _that._" He twisted his fingers causing a black portal to appear. He grabbed Clary and stepped to the entrance. "Oh, and by the way Magnus" He smirked "Alec says Hi."

And he, along with Clary, was gone.

_**A/N:Ha ahahahah you probably hate me...**_

_**well, if you want to see what happens...**_

_**I want 5 new **_**_reviews!_**

**_Mwahahaahahha _**


	6. The Thoughts

_**A/N:**_

**_Well, i only got 4 reviews, but the high warlock of Tallahaasse decreed it counted,so i better do as they say._**

**_Here you go!_**

Magnus felt like he was being crushed from the inside, his heart pounding. It couldn't be him. He had_ Alec. His Alec. _And he didn't know where.

Jace couldn't breathe. Clary. She was gone. _Clary._ He had let her get taken. For god knows what.

Isabelle felt so useless. She was chocking, gasping for air, letting Clary get taken, and not even being able to defend herself.

Simon felt empty inside, falling apart. Clary was gone. Isabelle was dying in his arms.

The man had done it

He had broken them.

_Why can't I move?_ When Clary regained consciousness, that was her first thought. _Where's Jace? I need Jace._ She wanted to open her eyes, but they wouldn't co-operate. _Jace? Don't leave me Jace. Please._

**_A/N_**:

_**Ha, i know its short. I want two reviews by the morning, and if so ill **_**_update!_**

**_Thank _****_you!_**


	7. The Truth

_**A/N **_

_**ENJOY!**_

**Magnus"**

"I'm trying"

"But its not working!"

Simon felt tears behind his eyes. _Not Izzy. Please no_

Tessa and Magnus were knelt beside Isabelle on the floor. The spell he had cast was a strong one, and they had to work fast. Izzy had passed out a few minutes ago, and still wasn't breathing. She was still alive, but barely.

"I'm sorry Simon, but all we can do now is wait"

Tessa breathed, She seemed shaken by the events, but Magnus looked like he had seen a ghost. And not just 'well shit an evil warlock has a vendetta against me' But genuinely traumatized. Like how was that even _possible?_ It's _Magnus._

Simon leant over Izzy. Her heart was still beating and she was- thank the Angel-breathing again. Simon almost fell over in relief. He had lost her once, but not again.

But Clary.

His best friend.

The girl he had loved for 90% of his life.

Clary.

Jace was curled over in a ball, in the corner of the room. When the man had left he had screamed and yelled. He wanted Magnus to try make a portal to where Clary was, but he said he couldn't. It wasn't possible.

Jace knew that, but he didn't want to believe it.

He couldn't bare it.

"Jace…" Magnus was leaned over him. "We'll find them." Jace looked up "Them?"

"He's… he's taken Alec too. He said he did the spell, so he knew how to reverse it. Wherever Clary is, that's where Alec is." Jace jumped up. He had an idea.

"Tessa, Magnus, Can we track Alec using my _parabati _rune? Then we'll find them both."

Magnus jumped up "Yes! I think we can! Tessa can you help?"

"Yes!"

Simon turned to them. "Would it help if you used my rune to track Clary? Now that we're _parabati…_"

"Yes." Jace replied. "We need to be absolutely sure where Clary is." He bit his lip "We need her now." He looked at Simon. They were never really close, but now they were united in finding Clary.

"Ok Magnus listen. We need to talk **now.**" Tessa said with some urgency.

"We'll just do the spell first-"

"No. _Now."_

She pulled him aside. "Ok. I wasn't going to tell you this, but I think it's relevant. Was that warlock Artis?"

Magnus nodded solemnly

"Who the hell is Artis?" Jace interrupted.

"Shut up Blondie"

"Anyway, you said that one of his extra_ powers_ was- Necromancy."

Magnus nodded "Yes but to a higher extent. He could raise almost anything, just only once every hundred years."

Tessa felt tears fill her eyes. It couldn't be true.

"So he could raise, not only humans but demons and angels"

"Yes…"

Tessa sat down. She hadn't meant to, but her legs just gave out. "Please no…" She whispered. "It can't be…"

"Tessa…. What is it?"

"Yesterday, I was visiting Jocelyn. And outside her house I thought I saw someone there. And on Monday, there was someone outside Java Jones watching Clary and Simon"

"I remember that!" Called out Simon. "Clary wanted to leave early because she felt creeped out

"And last week, I saw someone outside the Institute watching Clary and Jace train."

"Tessa." Jace said in a low voice. "Who was it?"

"I didn't want to believe it…" She whispered

"Tessa, was it the warlock Artis?"

She looked up at them with tears in her eyes "I didn't want to believe it, but I know its true.

The man I saw was Sebastian."

_**A/N: **_

_**SHOCK HORROR**_


	8. The Story

**_A/N:_**

**_Hope you like the next chapter! bit weird but oh well _**

"No"

Jace shook his head.

"No. It _can't. J_ust no. That's not possible. The heavenly fire destroyed him. He's _gone._"

"Jace-"

"No." He stood up. "No. NO." he yelled. "**NO.** **He ****_can't have Clary"_**

Tessa put an arm on his shoulder. "Jace," she said softly "Its him. I'm sorry. But well get them both back."

Jace abruptly sat down. "By the angel. How many times do we have to kill this dickhead? Like really."

"Huh? Who- who's a dick?"

"ISABELLE!" Simon yelled hurling himself at her. He pulled her into a crushing hug

"God, Simon, how strong are you?" She mumbled pushing him away and sitting up.

"I'm sorry, I just- we thought we'd lost you-"

She ran her hands over her face. "Well, I'm fine, I just feel like crap."

Jace turned to Magnus. "Well, now Izzy's actually conscious, you have a shitload of explaining to do."

"Yeah," Simon put in "Who is that asshole? He obviously took Clary for Sebastian, but why are they working together? And, why did he call you his brother, didn't Abbadon, say you were his only living son?"

Magnus ran his hand through his hair. The result was just very sticky, glittery hands. He sighed. This wasn't going to be fun.

"Yes, I was. At least that was what we both thought. Its, a long story. Ok let's go from the start.

'When my mother met Abbadon, she was tricked, the same way all warlocks are created. But, there was something about her that neither of them knew."

He turned to Jace.

"If you hadn't met Clary that night in Pandemonium, then she probably wouldn't have ever found out about the shadow world. Well that's what my mother was. She was a shadowhunter, but unmarked, because she never knew."

Beside him, he heard Tessa gasp. She knew about Artis yes, but not this much. And not the stuff about how it happened

"Like- like my mother?"

Magnus nodded. "But the reason I'm a full warlock and not like you is that my father, was a greater demon. That and one other reason.

When I was conceived, my mother quickly found out she wasn't going to have a child, but two. Twins.

Now, my mother had very strong angels blood. I don't know why, but she was able to conceive twins. It has never happened before, because no one was strong enough. But she was, I don't know, especially gifted, and well, Abbadon was obviously a greater demon. So, me and Artis were conceived.

Except, since the whole 'twin warlocks' thing was supposed to be-you know- impossible, something went wrong.

Artis got too much demon blood. So, he's more demon than angel. So he has other powers. _Really strong_ necromancy, small bits of flight without any spell and like Tessa he can change. But not as much as she can, he can't imitate voices, and he can only change for a few minutes. Other stuff too, but I don't know all of them. I on the other hand got more angels blood, but only a miniscule amount since she was unmarked. My spells are just more powerful, and I can track very well. That's how come we can track Alec and Clary with your runes."

Magnus sat back and sighed. That was a lot to take in.

"Ok," Simon said carefully "but then why does he hate you so much? Why is he so set on killing you?"

Magnus sighed. That bit he had wanted to leave out.

"As we grew up, we were never close. He was the kid who pulled the wings off butterflies and threw rocks at babies. And I was always trailing after him, healing the butterflies and summoning rattles to sooth the infants. But when he turned nine, ten, eleven, he was evil. He robbed, bullied and attacked on a daily basis. My mother was driven insane by it.

Until one day. He was manic, screaming. My mother ran and hid, leaving me alone.

With it.

I knew he had done something bad, I just didn't know what. He screamed about a girl, a crazy story.

He said he had fallen in love with her.

He said he had been following her. That day, he had told her. She had laughed, saying he was a stupid kid, only eleven years old, and told him to go away. He went crazy, and attacked her.

He murdered her.

When he had told the story I screamed at him, told him to leave. He refused. He said he would kill me first. But my magic was stronger. I made him leave, I just didn't kill him.

I wish I had.

He swore vengeance, swore he would kill me. I didn't believe him. I just made him leave.

When I went back into the house, I looked for my mother, just to find her dead. She had hung herself, driven crazy by what she'd done.

And it was all his fault."

Magnus was surprised to feel wetness on his face, and realized his eyes were streaming tears, tears for the poor teenage girl, tears for his mother.

"So" Jace said gently. A first for him. "That's why he's so mad. And you and Abbadon assumed him dead."

Jace was surprised to see Magnus shake his head.

"No. Almost a hundred years later, I found myself falling in love. She was a mortal, but she had eyes like a faerie. I still remember her."

Magnus looked sharply at Jace. "Don't talk to Alec about that last bit. He's jealous as fu-"

"On with the story" Isabelle prompted

_"__Anyway_" He said giving Jace one last 'I'm serious' look

"We were in love. So young. She was so curious about the world. One night, she wanted to see the sunset and the sunrise. She was adventurous like that. We set out, to the beach, with a pile of blankets and a delightful picnic. We were going to stay from just before the sunset to sunrise the next day. We wanted to stay up all night, together. About midnight, she felt tired, and wanted to walk in the surf. So we left the blankets, and walked along the wave line together. We splashed each other until we were laughing, squealing."

Tessa looked at her friend curiously. She had known him almost all of her life, but she had never heard this story. Or seen the faraway look in his eyes.

"I always thought she was born in the wrong era. She hated her long skirts, as she wanted to run free. She was brave and strong. She had a big family. All of them lived a long life. She ironically had a twin. I think she ended up marrying a shadowhunter."

Magnus laughed drily. "How ironic."

Tessa sensed he was only rambling to avoid the next part of his story "Magnus, what happened next?" She asked gently.

"Her name was Ella. Ella Cantebury. Such an unusual name. Pity it died out with her sister. She took the name Ravenshadow, from her husband."

"Magnus"

His eyes were full of tears

"We were on the surf, splashing, when she screamed. She was brave, she never screamed. I turned to see Artis standing there. I had run to her, to shield her. She knew of the shadow world, and she carried a blade. I heard her take it out, but I knew she couldn't defend against him.

'Leave' I had told him

'Leave Ella and I alone'

He laughed. He laughed as he raised his hand and hurled her through the air. He laughed as he killed her"

Magnus spoke the last words in a whisper, tears streaming down his face.

"He said 'now you know how it feels. To lose someone you love' I told him he killed his own love, he didn't deserve love. I was so angry, filled with rage. He had killed her

My first love

I took him, and used all the magic I had in me to destroy him.

I killed him."

Magnus shook with sobs.

"And- and now… he's- he's… back... and-and... he's, going to kill my Alec. I love him more that I loved Ella. More that anything. I can't lose him. I can't."

They looked at him in disbelief.

"Magnus, we wont let him. Well get him back."

Magnus nodded and wiped away his tears. Before he could do anything else…

_tap_

_tap_

_tap_

Jace stood up "What's that? "He asked as he drew his seraph blade "I don't know" Magnus replied standing up.  
Tessa, Simon and Izzy stood up too

_tap_

_tap_

_tap_

_"_Window!" Isabelle yelled as she ran over to the window and rammed it open.

The taping stopped.

Two small imps flew in, crudely tied together with a note dangling in-between them. Jace swung his seraph blade around in a circle chopping the two of them in half. Isabelle rammed the window closed and ran to the note.

_Dear brother,_

_Surprised? Well you shouldn't be. It is I after all. How you've changed! Anyway, after my simply __**delightful**__ encounter with darling Ella, I just have not had the chance to see you! You're doing well I see. Hanging out with shadowhunters, dear Alec is just lovely! We're having such __**a fun time!**__ Also if that Herondale boy is interested tell him that young Clarissa is so useful! Her brother __**just loves**__ the chance to see her! Anyway, I just want you to know, any information given to the clave, will not be much fun for Clarissa and Alec. And I have a feeling that Robert and Marsye will stay uninformed as well. _

_Love, _

_Artis _

By the end of the letter Jace was just about frothing at the mouth. "He has Clary! And Sebastian! God knows what-"

_"_Well if my brother is 'so delightful' why don't you _fucking let him go_" Isabelle shouted "And-"

"Clary? Why take her? Come on!" Simon yelled "and what does useful mean? I'm her best frie-"

"_Delightful encounter? _How does her have the nerve to say that? How?" Tessa practically screamed " How could-"

"_EVERYBODY __**SHUT UP**_" Magnus yelled "_Do not _get wound up by it! That's all he wants. Soon he'll be back! Shouldn't we prepare?"

Magnus had a long inspirational speech he was about to chime out but he was cut short.

By a knock at the door.


	9. The Guests

Everyone fell silent. Jace beckoned Simon over with a wave of his hand. He whispered something is his ear, and Simon went to whisper something in Izzy's ear. Magnus just stood there, feeling confused. _What the fuck._ he thought. Jace came over "Just open the door" He whispered. Magnus nodded and walked over. Simon took position a few feet in front of the door with his bow drawn, Jace stood by the entrance ready to pounce, and Izzy just uncoiled her whip from her wrist. Magnus yanked open the door and jumped back, ready to cast any sort of spell against Artis.

Jace leaped forward and wrapped his forearm around the intruders neck putting a seraph blade over their throat and Izzy almost without effort flicked her whip tying their wrists together.

"**_ALLY! ALLYSA HELPPPPPP_**" The intruder screeched. Jace jumped back.

"What the fuck!" He yelled "Magnus!"

In front of them was a scared looking girl, around Jace's age, maybe younger. She had very light brown wavy hair down to her shoulders and a shiny fringe. It was tangled from the struggle and her brown eyes were wide with the look of a deer caught in the headlights. Jace heard someone tear down the hall

"_Iris!_" He heard a girl yell. She skid to a stop outside the door and in a flash she had Jace on the ground with a seraph blade to his throat.

"Get away from my _parabati _if you would like to continue having a neck," she growled pulling the other girl behind her. She was in all black, not fighting gear, just black because she liked the colour. Or not colour.

Her hair was a purple colour, not too dark, but not bright. It was very short, all flicked to one side, the ends only reaching her cheekbones. Her hair was shaved on one side. Her eyes were narrowed at Jace but as she looked up at everyone else they saw her eyes were wide, sparkling and bright, with un-naturally long lashes. They were so bright, and didn't seem to settle on a colour, just a dark, shimmering mess. They may have mistaken her for a fae if it wasn't for her seraph blades and black runes inked all over her arms.

She looked at the girl named Iris. "Iris, should I stab him or not?" Iris shook her head, reaching over her own head and drawing a seraph blade from her backpack. "nah. They might get a _little_ bit pissy if we kill their friend. And I'm fairly sure scaring me shitless was not the objective of his little attack." The purple haired girl- Alyssa- looked up with amusement sparkling in her extraordinary eyes.

"Oh? Expecting company?"

Jace, while she was distracted grabbed the blade not caring that it cut his palm and flipped it around, jumping up so he had it pointed at Alyssa

"Yes, you were quite a disappointment" He remarked with sarcasm

Alyssa just rolled her eyes and kicked Jace, quick as a flash, in the jaw. He yelped and dropped the seraph blade. She just smiled and picked it up.

"Why don't you shut up cocky-ass. We're sorry to disappoint you."

Isabelle whistled. "Well Jace, looks like you have _finally_ met your match. Thank god, I don't know if I could take much more 'cocky-assness'" Isabelle smiled. "Isabelle lightwood" She said reaching out her hand. "That little shit is Jace, that's Tessa, and that's Magnus." Isabelle bit her lip "our other friends are, occupied right now."

The girl smiled "Well I'm 'Alyssa' but unless you're a total prick you can just call me Ally. This is my friend Iris Alderway. Our other friend- He's called Thomas Grayhallow- is wrecking around in here somewhere looking for us."

**_"_****_IRIS ALLYSA ARE YE FUCKING DEAD OR WHAT WHERE ARE YOU"_**

A muffled yell came from somewhere downstairs. Iris burst out laughing and Ally smirked.

"**_UP HERE DICKHEAD BUT IF YOU CALL ME ALLYSA ONE MORE TIME I SWEAR BY THE ANGEL I WILL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER GET IN MY PAN-"_**

At that point Iris smacked her effectively cutting her off. She was blushing like nothing else. "_God, _Ally, don't just yell shit like that, especially in front of people who we want help from you _Idiot_."

A tall boy with short brown hair, almost but not quite shaved short ran in wielding a long seraph blade. Jace ducked to narrowly avoid decapitation.

The boy smiled, wrapping an arm around Ally's waist

"What was that you were sayi-"

"Get a fucking room."

At that Magnus burst out laughing. Well, he had managed to attract three teens who loved swearing. What a good start.

The boy Thomas turned and gestured to Magnus with his seraph blade.

"Is this the bane dude?"

Iris nodded.

The boy turned to Magnus. He had extraordinarily green eyes, which were rimmed with smudged black eyeliner. Magnus made a mental note to find out what brand it was, it was awesome.

"Well, my girlfriend's in quite a problem and word on the street is, you can help us."

Magnus wanted to help them, but he way bigger problems.

"Ha, well, bet ours is bigger" Isabelle said sarcastically, saying what Magnus was thinking.

Iris turned to Thomas "All right pay up! Told you that guy was right."

"What?" Simon asked

"The guys who told us you could help us said you'd say that. Idiot didn't believe him. Well he was wrong." Iris grinned.

"_Anyway_." Ally said rolling her eyes at her friend. "We think that it'll be in your interest to help us. They said, what was it? I think he said 'Not only is your problem Banes problem, but solving your problem will help solve his.' Was that it? I think it was. Anyway, interested?"

"What do you need?" Magnus asked curiously.

The girl straightened up " I, Alyssa Ravenshadow-"

_Ravenshadow? __**Ravenshadow? His Ravenshadow?**_

"-Need you, Magnus Bane, to help me find the man who's taken my great-aunt Ella Ravenshadow"

_**A/N: :o **_

_**Is she lying? a trick? 3 reveiwd for next chapter!**_


	10. The Prophecy

Ch.10

_**A/N**_

_**Sorry for taking so long to update! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Get out." Magnus growled. "NOW."

"What?" Ally asked furrowing her brow "Why?"

"Its not funny. Whoever put you up to this, it s not funny. Ella died, hundreds of years ago. I was there when she _died._"

Ally's eyes widened in surprise.

Her bright, wide gorgeous eyes.

Magnus realized with a jolt, that they looked exactly like Ella's.

"Iris" She said almost in a whisper. "I think…"

Iris nodded silently and Thomas looked shocked.

"The beach." Ally whispered. "You were there."

Magnus gasped. "You're telling the truth. Oh my _God_. What happened to her? How did she survive? How is she even alive? She's a mortal! Explain?"

Alyssa walked into Magnus's loft and sat down.

"When he killed her, he threw her out to sea right? Well, she didn't die. She was unconscious for days even when she washed up. When she woke up, she was in a vampire's lair, about to become a feast for a party."

Magnus felt rage inside him. _How _dare_ they. _

"But, she was wayyy strong. Seriously. She was able to fight the one vampire there, and escaped. She didn't even notice the bite until a few days later. She was helped with the change by my great-great-great and a bit granddad, the shadowhunter who married Ella's sister, though they weren't married yet. She already knew of the shadow world, so all of this wasn't too much for her. But she was so miserable. She was sure you had been murdered. _Apparently not._"

Magnus nodded, it made sense. "And now Artis has her. He also has Jace's girlfriend Clary, and my boyfriend Alec."

Ally's big eyes widened further and Thomas gasped. "Really? What?" Ally gasped "Are you serious?"

Magnus furrowed his brow "What? What do you mean?"

"Ella lived in Peru since she was turned, but was always talking about you. She's never had a boyfriend, ever, since you. She keeps telling stories about you. Like that time you guys had that picnic on the roof? She loved that so much." Alyssa smiled and spoke softly, obviously out of character. "She really loved you. And she obviously still does. She only came here because she got an anonymous letter saying that someone had news of you. We should have realized you were 'the Magnus'. When she talked about you she never mentioned your surname. When they said come to Magnus Bane we never thought you would be _her_ Magnus."

Magnus realized that the girl was mostly talking to herself now, caught up in her thoughts. Apparently so did Iris as she continued the conversation.

"If you have a boyfriend now, especially a shadowhunter, it will destroy her."

"Awkward…" Jace muttered under his breath

Almost everyone turned to glare at Jace

"Well it is awkward, no point trying to deny it."

Magnus sighed. That little shit was right. What was he going to do? He had the only two people he felt like he really ever loved, one of whom was dead before, along with Clary.

"OMIGAWD" Yelled Alyssa. Everybody turned to look at her. Before she had been mumbling to herself but now she was shouting. She turned to Iris looking frantic.

There were tears in her eyes

"The man-thing- I don't know what it was- that told us about Magnus Bane said about the 'Stolen four'. I didn't know what he was talking about but now I do-"

Iris interrupted with a yell "YES!"

Apparently now she understood too.

Ally as if suddenly realizing the others may need an explanation said "The man who told us you could help us said 'Magnus Bane will help you find your aunt from the four stolen' Well, The four stolen are Ella, Jace's girlfriend Carrie or Clary whatever she was called, and your boyfriend Alec!" She turned to Iris "Oh my god, even the descriptions fit!"

Magnus winced. Were they really that stupid?

Simon carefully said what Magnus was thinking. "Um, I hate to say, but there's only 3 there and it's the stolen fo-"

Thomas yelped as if realizing and with a terrified glance tore out the door at full speed down to where they had come in.

"What is it? Guys?" Izzy yelled, "Tell me!"

Alyssa looked up

"We've told you basically all everything the guy told us, except that he gave us, little descriptions, of 'the stolen four' They were: 'The first stolen is the resurrected soul'- probably my aunt- 'The young lover girl with powers of old'- I'm guessing that would be you girlfriend Jace? Did she have anything special?"

Jace mutely nodded

"Ok, then there was the 'the third is the boy with the forbidden lover'- your boyfriend duh 'cuz you're a warlock and he's a shadowhunter-and the last, well…"

"The last one wasn't like-a riddle or something dumb like that,it just came straight out saying:

the fourth will not be taken or brought on their own/but shall die and be struck down in a friendly home."

Iris sighed, "Thomas is kinda an idiot, Alyssa where did he even go?"

She sighed back "Probably to get more weapons if someone's going to die here"

They all looked at each other. One of them was going to die. But when? How? Who?

_Owch…_ She shook her head screwing her eyes shut to protect her self from the light.

_That hurts_

She knew she was in trouble, but she couldn't remember why.

_Did Mom catch Jace in my room? Did we stay out too late at pandemonium again? Oh god, did Magnus catch us in his room? Please god no._

She **really** wanted to move her arms but all her limbs felt heavy like lead. Not to mention the fact that she felt her arms weighed down by something else, like, a large pair if hands. That made her want to wake up more but all she could manage was to open her eyes an inch for a split second to see a flash of white hair and an eerie grin.

Well.

Now she was scared.

Little did Clary know, she had much need to be scared.

And it was only just beginning.

_**A/N **_

**_I don't even know what this shit is its a really crappy chapter and all i know and its really short but I've been sick for ages so sorry. If you want a new chapter review and follow!_**


	11. The Preparations

**_A/N:_******

**_ok, so this chapter is really long for me at least, 7 A4 pages! sorry updating took so long. _**

_**buttttttt... **_

_**STARTED A NEW STOYRY! its called unexpected and its malecccc! its way cuter and its gonna be full length so check it out!**_

Magnus was so worried. As he stared into his makeup mirror he sighed a worried sigh. Everything was worrying. He dropped the concealer and decided it was too early (only 8am after all) to put in make-up, and he was far too distressed to worry about eye-bags anyway.

He was worrying about everything else instead after all.

He decided to go au-natural, as he didn't have anyone to impress anyway. He was about to pull on some clothes just as he heard a knock on the bedroom door.

"Ahem…are you… um, decent?"

He sighed. The whole group- including the annoying boyfriend Thomas who had found his way back with extra weapons after all -had been too tired after the whole prophecy drama to go home so instead had stayed over at Magnus and Alecs apartment in the many _many_ spare rooms.

The visitor at his door better have a good reason for disturbing Magnus.

"Yes I'm decent whoever you are, this better be good."

An annoyed looking Jace popped his head around the door brandishing a small jar of glitter. Magnus realized with a pang that it was the jar of glitter Alec had hidden the day before, that had caused so much trouble.

"Well this crap was jammed under my mattress and fucking _ruined_ my nights sleep so _sorry_ for returning it. Next time I'll just hurl it out the window."

"Shut up, Jace. I'm sorry for ruining your precious sleep; I don't suppose you had any peas under there bothering you princess? Or did you throw those out the window? God."

Jace just rolled his eyes and muttered "Lickbed" Or something that sounded similar.

"Language" Remarked Iris chirpily as she walked past him in the hall_. Apparently she's a morning person, _thought Magnus

Ally snorted "And you can talk bitch" Storming past her. _Whoa, stay away, not a morning person_

"**Thomas get me coffee!" **She roared from the kitchen.

Thomas ran past Jace so fast he almost knocked him over.

Magnus rolled his eyes "You three are like an old, dysfunctional, married threesome."

Tessa opened the door opposite Magnus's, yawning. "That sounds so creepy" She remarked.

Magnus just groaned "Its too early everyone why are you all _awake." _He groaned stamping his foot like a very tired, tall toddler.

Tessa laughed pushing Jace out of his doorframe and standing there herself.

"Get some clothes on," She said the humor leaving her face "We have a lot to do."

And with that she shut the door.

An hour later everyone had eaten a large breakfast when Simon and Izzy finally emerged from their room. Simon and Izzy had been in a separate rooms when they went to bed, but anyone up at 2am would have been treated to the sound of Izzy tiptoeing into Simons room whispering "Nightmares" and "Alec" and "Danger" and seen them slowly fall asleep in each others arms.

"Mmmmneedcoffeenow" groaned Simon sounding scarily like a zombie. Ally just giggled and poured him a cup of her pot from earlier. Izzy was much more awake, not demanding coffee or food, just walking over to the counter and crossing her arms leaning over.

"So. How are we going to get my brother back?"

"Well, Last night, I couldn't sleep." Said Tessa "So, I tried a tracking spell on the letter we got from Artis, and, well, I got a location."

"That's amazing!" Yelled Thomas from where he was sitting on the sofa away from everyone else. They all turned to look at him, even Simon, but that was probably because he didn't want to look towards the window so early in the morning.

"Lets go down there right now!"

Tessa looked anxious "Well that's it. I found the location almost immediately, it shouldn't have been that easy." She glanced towards Magnus who had changed into a fairly conservative outfit- black skinny jeans and a tight purple t-shirt – and was now sipping a mug of coffee that he had mixed in a strong smelling liquid that he swore wasn't alcohol but came in a liquor bottle

He nodded at her looking concerned as he took a sip. "Yes, it should have been harder. Artis is a strong warlock. He should have been able to mask a tracking spell."

Thomas looked anxious, maybe a little scared. "But, we-we like have to go" He sat up straighter "It cant be at trap, we gotta go and get our friends back. Now. I got a gut feeling. We gotta go. Come on guys! I've got a _gut feeling_"

Ally rolled her eyes from the chair at the dining table and sighed "Sheesh Thomas we get your point. You're enthusiastic! We get it! Quit nagging and listen to Magnus."

Magnus nodded and continued. "This morning while you were all fighting over bacon-" He said nodding at Ally, Iris, Thomas and Jace "-and you were still cuddling up or whatever," He nodded at Simon and Izzy who had the decency to blush, "I was looking at the letter. Its enchanted specially. It's _supposed _to lead us to that location. Now." He said putting his coffee cup on the counter, folding his arms and glaring at Thomas. "Do you _still_ believe we should go there right now?"

Thomas narrowed his eyes. " Well, yes. _I'm_ going." He stood up and looked at Ally and Iris. "Are you coming?" They exchanged worried looks. "Well…" Iris began, but Thomas cut her off. " Jesus! Why don't you listen! I know in my gut we have to go, don't you get how important this is? All our friends will die! Magnus, Your boyfriend is screwed! And Jace, if your girlfriends brother is alive, then she is screwed! He's a creep!"

Jace glared at him "She's more than just my _girlfriend_. And how do you even know about Sebastian? Or that he's alive?"

Thomas glared at him even more furiously looking red like he might explode. "I was told _jackass_. Quit questioning me! We need to go! Ally, you support me? Don't you?"

For the first time she looked a bit scared. Magnus was frankly, shocked. She looked unshakable, _and_ she was a descendant of Ella. They were brave. Tessa looked at Ella narrowing her eyes.

Thomas looked manic "You _do _support me don't you? _Don't you?_"

She looked frantic.

"Thomas, of course she supports you!" Tessa smiled, gliding in front of Ally smoothly. "She just doesn't want to take sides and cause a fight. Thomas, are you sure?"

He nodded, looking calmer "Yea. Anyway, if he wants us to go there, it's still going to lead to him in some way!"

Iris nodded "That does make sense. I agree with Thomas." Ally looking so brave and normal they almost believed she had never looked scared said "Yea, totally. I trust my boyfriend. He never would do anything that might put us in danger. Guys?"

Izzy nodded "Well, it seems like the best idea we've had so far-"

Simon, having finished his coffee now looking a lot more awake interrupted her. "Actually it's the first…" he smiled sliding an arm around her waist.

She smiled up at him "shut up." She grinned, "I'm in anyway."

Simon nodded "Well if Izzy's in, I'm in."

Jace shrugged "I guess im doing it too."

Magnus sighed. "Well I guess I don't have any choice in this really. I cant be left out. Even if it's a trap we have _two _warlocks with greater demons for parents against one."

Thomas grinned "Plus five extra shadowhunters"

Ally started laughing "Six you idiot, jeez learn to count" She smiled looking at him fondly.

"Oh." He stuttered turning red "Whoops"

"Well, now we're all in, we gotta get ready!" Smiled Jace.

"Oh god no…"

"That's right!" Jace grinned, "Training!"

"FUck"

Three hours, a lot of pain on Simon, Thomas and Iris's and 8 lucozades later, Jace was satisfied they were ready to investigate.

"Ally your not even _tired_" Iris gasped, doubled over panting and downing glass after glass of water.

"Of course not!" She replied smiling as she pulled herself up onto the counter, swinging her legs. "That was only a light workout!"

Jace looked startled "That's what I keep saying!"

Izzy glanced at him as she looked for a piece of fruit "Yea but I think we killed Simon." She said jerking her head towards him. He lay on the floor in front of the couch not moving and moaning.

"Not so light then" Magnus commented.

"Stop teasing them" Smiled Tessa. "You didn't train you just played with the glitter, you can't really talk."

"You played with glitter?" Jace cried incredulously "Magnus do you have the IQ of a cat or something?"

"I can turn you precious hair _into_ cat hair if you want, would it help?"

Tessa sighed, "Really guys, come on. We have work to do. Thomas you get weapons, Jace and Ally you pack the other gear- you know ropes, steles and all- Iris, you and Magnus make the portal, and Izzy, _please try _resuscitate Simon."

Everyone walked off to their jobs and Tessa walked off to change into something more suitable for combat.

Another half and hour later, they were all standing there covered in runes, and weapons as Magnus and Iris finished off the portal.

"Ok, so when we get there we just attack right?" Thomas said.

"Well yea. But be careful, we need the element of surprise." Ally replied.

Thomas snorted.

Tessa looked at Ally questioningly but she just rolled her eyes as if to say 'Yes he's weird but he can kill things'

"Ok, its ready." Magnus said stepping back "But-no offence Thomas- we need a better plan than just attack."

"No we don't," He said stepping forward. "Come _on."_

"We're not cavemen. No run run stab stab. Plan plan."

"I agree with Magnus" Izzy and Simon said simultaneously.

They looked at each other faintly smiling before Izzy continued; "Yeah, I don't even know what this place is"

Magnus nodded towards Tessa and she started to explain, "Ok, well it's a High School, three stories, and plenty rooms. Its still a school, just it's closed for the summer. It will be empty apart from Artis and his 'friends'. And our _actual _friends. We'll need a plan so I suggest we stick together. And we should have something for if we are separated we can contact each other."

They all nodded apart from Thomas, who was sulking with a murderous look in his eyes directed at Tessa and Magnus. They stood their racking their brains. Surprisingly Thomas came up with the idea

"Walkie-talkies."

"No. They won't work; they're too unre-"

"I _said walkie-talkies Ally._"

"But-"

"I do **insist**."

"I think I have some walkie-talkies in one of my spare rooms" Said Magnus helpfully. "One sec"

A minute later he was back with a canvas bag full of electronics. He set it on the couch knelt down and started rummaging.

"You know I kinda wish warlocks could 'ACCIO WALKIE-TALKIE' but _no_…"

He muttered as he pulled out eight walkie-talkies and threw them at them in turn.

"There." He said standing up brushing his knees.

"Now. When we get there once we get in we should stick together the whole time, but just in case keep you walkie-talkies with you at all times. Hold down the button to send a message. We'll all get it immediately. Oh and with these we have to tune them to a certain frequency. What to? Its either 14.99, 25.92, or 12.54. Which frequency guys?"

"Not 14.99" Thomas said quickly.

"Why?"

"Ally, quit _interfering._ It's my, um, unlucky number. Now we're using 25.92."

"Sorry."

Tessa looked distrustfully at Thomas.

"Its no big deal, no need to argue. Lets just-"

She immediately stopped talking. She held a finger to her lips before anyone could say something. She beckoned her head to the door and silently tiptoed over.

They all followed.

"But- mrrmmph –al- mibbeeh-"

They could hear muffled voices on the other side of the wall. Isabelle eyes widened as she recognized them

'Mom and Dad' She mouthed at them. Jace looked annoyed. Simon paled. Tessa looked concerned. Ally, Iris and Thomas looked confused. Magnus looking at them just rolled his eyes and opened the door. They all jumped back.

"Terribly sorry, Alec can't come play today"

And he shut the door.

They all turned to look at him

"What?"

Robert and Marsye began to break down the door. They had been quite confused to have the door opened to see their daughter, adopted son, daughters boyfriend, sons boyfriend, a random warlock, and three teens they had never seen before looking at them with horrified expressions, but had recovered quickly.

"You idiot! What did you do?" Jace yelled.

He shrugged.

Tessa sighed stepping in front of them all readying her arms to do magic.

_Crash._

With a splintering of wood the door crashed open and Tessa hurled a spell at them. Robert jumped away but Marsye was frozen in movement.

Robert glared at Tessa with rage in his eyes. Apparently he took offence at his wife being turned into a coat-rack. He hurled a seraph blade at Tessa, narrowly missing her throat. She jumped back and Magnus suspended him in the air.

_"__Hey._ We _like_ Tessa. Don't _impale _her." He flicked his hand freezing Robert and lowering him to the ground.

They stood silent for a moment looking at the scene before them. Robert had smashed an expensive looking vase and Marsye's face was frozen in an expression that looked like the start of an angry sneeze.

"Don't impale her?" Tessa broke the silence.

Magnus grinned, "Get your own lines"

Tessa flashed a smile but soon it was replaced with business. "Ok, we can't leave Robert and Marsye frozen like that forever. We should go now."

Magnus nodded. They all picked up their bags and weapons.

"Lets go"

As they stepped into the shimmering pool they were hopeful. They didn't know that even though the eight of them would go through the portal, two of them wouldn't return.

Clary blinked her eyes open, squinting at the light. The last time she regained consciousness she had been more tired, she took the fact she felt awake as a good thing. She didn't even remember losing consciousness the last time. She attempted to sit up, but something around her waist stopped her. She looked down but the light was too bright. "Jace?" She called experimentally. Her voice was croaky like she hadn't had water in a long time. She realized with a jolt she was starving too. "Jace?" This time she was louder. She heard a clatter and a muffled "Clary!" She couldn't really hear the voice but it was masculine and coming her way. "_Jace!"_ She yelled joyfully. If Jace was here, she could be safe.

A tall blonde ran into the room toppling over. _Jace_, she though. _Oh my god_, she thought. The figure was tired looking, and thinner than he should be._ What happened to him_? "Jace! Are you ok?" Slowly, a white blonde head surfaced. A white blonde with a cruel grin and black eyes. "No, no, no" She mumbled. "No."

"Oh yes my dear Clarissa, your big brother is here for you" he grinned leaning over her. "You're **dead**" She spat at him. He smiled at her then, standing up straighter and spreading his arms

"Not anymore! Not anymore…"

_**A/N:**_

_**DUN DUN DUNNNN**_

_**oh and quick note someone in the **_**_reviews said the povs were confusing and it doesn't have point of view! Its in the third person! So remember that c:_**

**_Till next time!_**


	12. Authors Note

Hey Guys! I know Ive been awol for a while, some bad stuff went down in my life but I'm in a much better place now, and want to maybe start writing again. Im going to correct the Grammar in my previously written work, and im going to upload some more chapters, if you all want them. Love you all! 


End file.
